คุยเรื่องแม่แบบ:Champion info
Move Speed/Range Move Speed and Range values should be added to this template. Dargonaut 14:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ok I'm on my way to create those values. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ''']] ) 15:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Dodge/Crit chance I am removing these values from the template. They are both 0 for all champions. — Poki#3, 13:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I think I'll add health and mana regen. — Poki#3, 13:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Changes Need to change "herotype" to champion type, also change health -> defense power, attack -> attack power, spells -> ability power. 00:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Display numeric value for bars Thoughts on displaying the numeric values perhaps as bar texttip? (e.g. |- title="Attack power: }"). Sure, there's the list of all champions that pretty much have this, but would be nice to be able to see the value on the champion page without looking at source code. --BryghtShadow 14:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I feel that the values of these stats are so vague and arbitrary that making the actual number visible would just cause confusion and misguided comparison. 16:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :: That could be said with the List of champions... ah well. --BryghtShadow 20:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, it could be said of that, and I don't like its use there either. 20:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Making Statistics and other sections disappear Is it possible for this template for the statistics section and the IP/RP cost section to not be visible on Cancelled champion Articles like Omen? Mckrongs 02:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Technically possible by wrapping those parameters with }|| and }}. :For example: Cost: }|ip|¬}}}}}| }}}|pst2|ip}}}}}|?}}}}} IP champion| }|ip|¬}}}}}| }}}|pst2|ip}}}}}|?}}}}} or }|rp|¬}}}}}| }}}|pst2|rp}}}}}|?}}}}} RP champion| }|rp|¬}}}}}| }}}|pst2|rp}}}}}|?}}}}} :becomes: }||Cost: }|ip|¬}}}}}| }}}|pst2|ip}}}}}|?}}}}} IP champion| }|ip|¬}}}}}| }}}|pst2|ip}}}}}|?}}}}} or }|rp|¬}}}}}| }}}|pst2|rp}}}}}|?}}}}} RP champion| }|rp|¬}}}}}| }}}|pst2|rp}}}}}|?}}}}}}} :to hide the IP and RP cost by entering canceled=1 when transcluding this template in the article. -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice, if the cancelled champions will never get to be in the game, I say they should have these sections disappear in their article so that they would look cleaner. Mckrongs 01:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Template Update Request Small update to the template. Can an admin update the template with this new code. The following adjustments are made in this code: The following classes has been added *td.data-health *td.data-health_regen *td.data-resource *td.data-resource_regen *td.data-attack_damage *td.data-attack_speed *td.data-magic_resistance *td.data-movement_speed }|then= }|champion info/var}}|else=}} } |disp_name= } |ms= } |range= } |rangetype= } |attack_delay= } |as_base= } |as_lvl= } |dam_base= } |dam_lvl= } |arm_base= } |arm_lvl= } |mr_base= } |mr_lvl= } |hp_base= } |hp_lvl= } |hp5_base= } |hp5_lvl= } |mp_base= } |mp_lvl= } |mp5_base= } |mp5_lvl= } |resource= } |image= } |title= } |herotype= } |alttype= } |date= } |patch= } |health= } |attack= } |spells= } |difficulty= } |ip= } |rp= } }} } style="height:94px;vertical-align:middle" | .disp_name}} .title}}| .title}}}} |Ability Details|| style="vertical-align:middle;width:200px" .ip|?}}}}} IP champion| .ip|?}}}}} or .rp|?}}}}} RP champion| .rp|?}}}}} |Ability Details|| | |[[Category: .ip|?}}}}} IP champion]] .rp|?}}}}} RP champion}}}}}} |- | colspan="2" style="padding:0;" | |} | |} } } } } } } } } } } } |Category:Pages using champion info with deprecated parameters }} Display skin load screens In the German wiki, this template also contains the various skin loading screens for the respective champion besides the primary base loading screen. I propose adding the same feature to the English wiki as well. For comparison, take a look at the German Akali page vs. the English version: Akali [de] vs. Akali [en] The German champion info template can be found here. Adding the skins should be a straightforward matter since the data already exists. However, it would entail editing every champion page once to fully transition them to the new format. Sayath (talk) 07:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC)